


Rock A Bye Baby

by lil_1337



Series: Rose Garden [25]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt rock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rock A Bye Baby

A high shrill cry that stuttered off into watery sniffle woke Quatre pulling him from a dream that he couldn’t remember, but was unsettled by none the less. Reaching for Trowa, Quatre found his side of the bed empty and judging from the coolness of the sheets he had been gone for a while. Prior to Triton’s birth that would have been cause for alarm, but now that there was a colicky infant in the house it was an all to common occurrence. Carefully keeping his eyes averted to avoid looking at the glowing numbers on the bedside clock he slid out from under the covers and felt around for his slippers with one foot. The house was warm despite the autumn chill outside, but Quatre always felt cold without something on his feet. It was one of the things he got teased about by Trowa, though always in good fun and usually accompanied by an offer to warm him up.

Quatre stumbled down the hall trying to force his eyes to open despite the heavy tiredness that settled around him like a personal storm cloud. As with all parents of small children since time began he prayed to whoever might be listening that this would be the night his son learned to go back to sleep on his own. Like so many of them the answer was a resounding no sent in the form of another, stronger, cry. Mustering his emotional strength and mental fortitude he rested a hand on the middle panel of the door waiting to see if this was the beginning or end of Triton’s current sleep cycle.

The door was not quite closed so he pushed gently on it not wanting to startle Triton if he was indeed in the process of going back to sleep, but needing more of a view then the sliver of space provided. With more of the room visible to him Quatre quickly spotted Trowa sitting in the rocking chair. In his arms was Triton swaddled in the blanket his Aunt Cathy had knitted for him. One hand cradled the infant’s head while the other rubbed a slow, steady pattern on the baby’s back. Triton’s eyes were closed and Trowa appeared to be not much more awake then his son though the circles and the gently back and forth movement of the chair never faltered. Exhaustion forgotten, Quatre leaned against the door frame as he watched his husband in a domestic version of mission mode.

The baby’s head bobbed then settled against Trowa’s shoulder as sleep claimed another victory. Graceful, even with exhaustion weighing heavily on him, Trowa rose from the chair then paused when Triton shifted and snuffled before settling again. The pair made their slow way across the room while Quatre watched in silence torn between admiration for Trowa’s patience and the desire to freeze the moment in time to keep with him forever. It was several more long minutes before Triton was lying in his crib. He fussed half heartedly once then sighed before beginning to suck on his fist.

Silently, Quatre stole away from his place by the door before Trowa turned and spotted him. The moment he had watched play out was a private one, a special time between a father and son that belonged to Trowa and Triton alone. Somehow, knowing it had been witnessed would diminish it. Besides, there was a big soft bed calling his name and Quatre intended to make sure Trowa’s side of it would be nice and warm when his husband finally crawled back into it.


End file.
